Maybe It Was Just Never Meant To Be
by kaerfratiug
Summary: a modern day fic. some things aren't just meant to be, sometimes 2 different society's just shouldn't mix. but will that stop toph and aang?
1. Chapter 1

hi ya'll! yes, new story! :D im just happy i have inspiration to write this, and im aiming for longer chapters in this story, the first one is just like a small intro, so its shorter. this will be my main focus for a while, and i think the story i've got planned has lots of potential :D so...enjoy!

as lovelyidiot pointed out, i forgot to mention, this is another modern day fic, and toph is can see!...tho that might change.

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender does not belong to me

* * *

**Maybe It Isn't Meant to Be**

Chapter 1: Two Different Worlds

Aang's POV

"Come on Twinkle Toes! Hurry up!" I heard Toph's light voice above me, and my lips curled up in a smile. She always manages to make me smile.

"Ok, ok! Stop yelling!" I yelled back. As I scrambled to my feet, I heard Toph's voice approaching, and I tilted my head. I meet her beautiful emerald eyes, and I saw her extend her hand towards me. I grinned as I reached out to grab her hand.

I don't know what compelled me to, but as I grabbed her hand, I pulled her down as well. With a high-pitched squeal not to be associated with Toph, she tumbled down on me, and we both ended up rolling in the sand. I laughed merrily, and Toph joined me. Her laugh was like sweet music to my ears, and I wished I could make the moment last. As we stopped rolling, she started to sit upright, and I did the same.

We were sitting cross-legged, facing each other, I had a goofy grin plastered on my face, but I didn't care. Toph pulled back her arm, an action I knew all too well, and I yelped, closing my eyes as I did so.

Shutting my eyes tight, I waited for the blow, but none came. I opened my eyes and Toph started laughing, "You know what? I'm in a good mood today! I'm not going to hit you!"

My smile widened and I let out a laugh. These were the moments I wish I could just take a snapshot of and keep forever. These were the moments I lived for. I sighed contently as I leaned back on my elbows, and I turned towards the ocean.

A light breeze caressed my face, and I chuckled. I turned to Toph, and I saw that she was also looking out at the horizon, and she was smiling genuinely.

She was smiling. Lately she hasn't been doing that often. I don't know why, she won't tell me. I don't want to push her to tell me, because I know she'll just tell me everything's fine, but I know that's a big fat lie. I can't do anything, but wait for her to open up. I can't force her to tell me, so all I can do is be there for her when she's ready.

"You know, I should get back," Toph nudged me as she said with a small, sad smile.

I frowned, and I said softly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Toph." Toph turned her head, and I see her smile at me, but this time, her smile was sadder. As if it was forced.

My heart grew heavy as I watch her demeanor lose the happy, carefree attitude it was just a few minutes ago.

Toph started to get to her feet, but I grabbed her hand, "At least stay for the sunset." I widened my eyes, and tried the best puppy dog look I could muster, and Toph's genuine smile returned, so I guess I did it good enough. "Ok, Twinkles, but after that, I'm going."

My smile came back, and Toph sat down again. I felt her scoot closer to me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I glanced down at her and seeing her long, ebony hair cascading down her shoulder, my heart started fluttering.

We just sat there, in silence, and together we watch the sun set. A whole myriad of colors, but predominately streaks of fiery yellow and red, danced across the sky. The water glimmered, and sparkled, and as the sun crept away, my heart melted along with it.

I let out a sharp breath as the sun finally set, throwing us into the darkness of night, and realized I had been holding my breath. "It's…beautiful," Toph let out an awed whisper next to me, and I nodded my head, even though she probably didn't see it. "Yeah…no kidding." I murmured back, into the still night.

In my mind, I added, "_It's not as beautiful as you though." _I sighed mentally. Toph was my best friend, but there was just one thing I could never tell her.

As I stared into the night sky, I spotted a shimmering star. Just one. I smiled crestfallenly to myself, "_Some things just aren't meant to be."_

"You know…I should really get going." Toph sighed into my shoulder and I sighed as well.

"Fine," I mumbled as un-crossed my legs and stood up. I extend my hand out to Toph, and she accepted it. I pulled her up, but instead of letting go, I bring her into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt her hug my waist.

"Happy 18th birthday Toph," I bent down to whisper in her ear. She squeezed me tighter as she leaned her head against my chest, "Thanks Aang. This is the best birthday ever!"

Pulling away, I see her smile. That smile that made me heart melt, and made my knees turn into jelly. The same smile that made time stop, and the whole world fade away. It was her smile.

"You're welcome…but hold on, I've got one more thing for you," Grinning, I let go of Toph, and I reached for my back pocket. I pulled out a simple black box, with a small red ribbon.

"It's not much…but I want you to have it," I could feel my face get hot as my nervous fingers handed it over to Toph.

"Damn, Twinkles…you didn't have to." Toph gave me a weak punch to my shoulder, and she took it gingerly.

My eyes never left her face, as she slowly untied the ribbon. She let the ribbon fall to the ground, and with a slow, deliberate movement, she opened the small black box.

Her eyes widened, and I swear, I saw her iridescent eyes well up. With a shaky hand, she reached into it, and pulled out the necklace.

It was a simple silver necklace with a heart, but heck, it was beautiful. The silver shimmered brilliantly under the moonlight, and Toph cradled the necklace. "It's beautiful," Toph whispered, "H-how did y-you afford this?" She gave me a questioning look as her fingers traced the heart in her palm.

I smiled, "It belonged to my mom."

Toph stared at me, dumfound, "No, Aang…I can't take this. This was your mom's." She tried to put the necklace back in the box, but I gently pried it from her fingers, "No, I want you to have it." I said softly, but firmly.

I unclasped the hook, and I bent over to clasp it on her neck. I took a step back, and it was only then I saw a single tear that trickled slowly down Toph's cheeks.

"Thank you, I love it," Toph smiled as she looked at the necklace that now hung on her neck. She added, "And If you tell anyone I cried…." I rubbed the back of my neck and I chuckled. Typical of Toph to ruin a moment like that, "Yeah, yeah. A slow and painful death for me."

She punched my shoulder and laughed, "Exactly."

Toph gazed into my eyes, and my heart rate doubled. "Seriously, this is the best birthday ever. And the best birthday present as well! You're the best Twinkles!" With a smirk, she leaned over and gave me a quick hug. I didn't have a chance to hug her back before she pulled away, "I've really gotta go now. But thanks Aang. For everything." With that, she quickly turned around, to the direction of her enormous, beachside manor, and took off running.

I watched her run into the still, cold night air. Back to her world, her society. I had to go back to my world too. Even if it was for a few hours, we were able to go into our own world, and I was grateful for that.

Even as she turned around after a few minutes, and waved back at me. Even as I walked the other way, and climbed over the wire fence. Even as I walked back home, through the dirty alleys, and littered streets. Even as disheveled, tattooed men glared daggers at me. Even as I reached the small, two room apartment I shared with my foster dad 20 minutes later.

The whole time, my lips remained upturned into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to lovelyidiot, pink promise, xxholly14 and invader rachel for reviewing the first chapter! i just finished the second one, and its longer as planned XD

anywayz, happy thanksgiving everyone! :]

Disclaimer: avatar the last airbender is not mine

* * *

Chapter Two: Toph's World

Toph's POV

I turned around, a smile still lingering on my lips, and I started to run. My bare feet made contact with the sand. It felt good, but running in sand is harder than it sounds like! So I guess I looked pretty awkward, and I imagined how I probably looked, and I laughed to myself.

I turned on my heels, and in the distance, I saw that Twinkles was looking my way. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and I suddenly got worried that he saw me blush. Hell, I don't blush! I. Don't. Blush. Get that fact straight.

Wait a minute…he probably can't see my face that clearly. Thank goodness its dark. Damn, got me worried for a second there….stupid hormones, taking over my brain.

Fears set aside, I waved over at Twinkles, it may have been just me, but I'm pretty sure I saw him wave, back and my heart skipped a beat. Well, I take that back, it's probably just me, and what I wanted to see.

I turned around, and tried to ignore my thumping heart. My fingers wandered over to the necklace he just gave me. I can't couldn't believe he gave me his mom's necklace, brining it closer to my face, I was able to examine it closely for the first time.

It was really exquisite, and I should know. I've got drawers full of jewelry at home. Then the irony struck me.

All that jewelry, worth thousands of dollars, and I don't even give a damn about them, but Twinkle's necklace…it's probably nowhere near as expensive as any single piece of jewelry I have, but it certainly means the most.

That Airhead is getting me mushy! I shook my head and smiled inwardly, I chuckled to the wind blowing in my face, "Twinkle Toes, you're really getting to me".

Tucking the necklace in my shirt, I took a glance at my phone and I cursed mentally. I'm late, dammit!

After tucking my phone in my pocket, I took off again. As I tilted my gaze towards the night sky, I saw a single star. One small star, enveloped by darkness. It was puny compared to the open, night sky, but it stood out, glistening brightly, a flash in the dark. It looked stunning.

My thoughts drifted to Twinkles, and I sighed. He's my best friend, and has been since the 6th grade. But sometimes I wish he was more than that.

"Some things aren't just meant to be," I said to myself as I sighed, tilting my gaze to the ground.

I continued to run, lost in my thoughts, and so, I was startled, when a huge, bright beam of light came in front of me. I blinked as my retinas adjusted to the light, and I saw that it was my effigy of a house.

The remaining traces of the smile on face disappeared immediately, and my lips sunk down. Along with my lips, my heart sunk as well.

I was home.

My heart sank ever deeper with each step that brought me closer to my house. I stopped walking just as I came close enough to be able to see some activity inside.

People were bustling about, some fixing some last-minute decorations, some carrying food, and I guess I wasn't too late after all.

I walked till I reached the point where the grass ended, and the concrete started, signaling the boundary of the famous Bei Fong Beach Manor.

I hesitated, before I took the step that brought me back to my concrete cage. And with that one step, I crossed back into hell.

My bare feet slapped against the concrete, the adrenaline pumping through my veins and small grains of sand dislodged themselves from in between my toes. I made a beeline for the window of my room. Unlike the other side of the house, where the ballroom was located, this part was pretty quiet, so I guess I was in the clear.

Circumspectly, I lifted the heavy window just high enough for me to slip back in. I closed my window with a soft thud and it was only then that I allowed myself to sigh in relief.

I let my shoulders down and I breathed deeply, the adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

As I turned around, a voice scared the living daylights out of me, "Well, Miss Toph, looks like you made it after all," and the lights were thrown on, making my literally, jump.

I could hear my heart ravaging, and I cursed to myself, dammit, I knew that voice…I turned around and I met the face of my accursed full time "baby sitter", Joo Dee.

"I'm not going to ask where you were, but I highly suggest you get ready for your party. You have just over an hour. I shall call Madame Macmu-Ling to aid you after you have taken your bath. Now chop-chop, time's a wasting!" she said in that creepy tone of hers.

I grumbled, and I bit my lip to stop myself from cursing out loud. Bloody hell, I hate this woman. To put it simply, she just really pissed me off.

Grabbing the frilly, hideous dress my mom had prepared for me, I stomped towards the bathroom. I locked the door, and I let out a deep sigh as my fingers found its way to Twinkle's necklace. Slumping against the door, I just sat there for a few minutes, my thoughts in a blur.

For the second time in the span of 15mins, the living daylights were scared out of me as I heard banging on the door, "Miss Toph, I don't hear the water running! Please get a move on! Chop-chop!"

Oh my effing gosh! Geez, I seriously have to get rid of that creep. I cursed quietly to myself as I peeled of my sand-stained clothes and I walked into the shower. I turned on the hot water, and I just let the heat of the running water calm me down.

I would have liked to stay longer, but Joo Dee's incessant banging forced me out. I groaned as I stepped out, and after drying myself and putting on that damn dress, I stepped out of the bathroom, only to be caught up in the flurry of activity, orchestrated by Creepy and Fugly.

I grunted as Creepy took my left arm, and Fugly took my right. As if I couldn't walk myself, they led me to my desk, the one with a huge mirror. As expected, I saw that they took the liberty of pushing aside all my things just to set up Fugly's huge box of make up and thingamajigs.

''What's this? This looks horrendous! This will not do!'' before I knew what was happening, Creepy had unclasped my necklace, and I nearly blew my whole top. ''Hey! What the fu-hell are you doing?'' I shouted, and I snatched the necklace back from Creepy's grubby fingers.

Beside me, Fugly tsked and shook her head, ''Bad child, this...trashy trinket will not bode well. I have selected something more suitable, try this on.''

She then showed me another necklace, this time, a white gold one, adorned with sparkling diamonds, and of course, a fancy label to go with it.

It didn't take a genius to know it must have cost a fortune. I cursed under my breath as Creepy clasped the new necklace on my neck.

''That's much better! See dear?'' Creepy smiled as she tilted my head towards the mirror to let me see for myself. Yeah, yeah, like I gave a damn.

As I stared blankly at the mirror, I was caught off guard and I realized I was no longer holding Twinkle's necklace.

''Oi! What are you doing?'' I screamed as I saw Creepy, necklace in hand heading towards the trash can.

With an eerie smile accompanied with her voice, she laughed, ''Silly dear, this piece of jewelry is worthless!''

I could feel the blood throbbing in my head as I clenched my fists at my side. Through my gritted teeth, I stared deep into her eyes, ''I. Like. It. Don't. You. EFFING, dare throw it away.''

I could see Creepy hesitate for a moment, and for a few seconds, her plastic face showed flashes of real emotion-fear. Her permanently upturned lips twitched, and at my side, I could tell that Fugly got the message as well.

However, Creepy's artificial smile returned, and she rolled her eyes at me, ''Very well.'' She then proceeded to walk towards my bed, and place the necklace on top of my bedside drawer.

It was only then that I allowed myself to slowly calm down. I tuned out the two, annoying voices out of my head as I took a deep breath and regained my composure.

After what had to be nearly an hour, I was finally 'presentable'. Which basically meant I looked like a freaking china doll.

I forced a smile through my gritted teeth, my lip-sticked lips in a grimace as Fugly announced, ''Another masterpiece, finished!''

I glared daggers at her wrinkly, old face, through my eyeliner, forcing out a half-hearted thank you.

Creepy beamed through her plastic looking face, and I swear, a part of me inside just died with that 'smile' of hers.

''Well, come on! We've got to get a move on for your party!'' Creepy's voice unnerved me, and I stood up, letting myself be lead towards the ballroom.

I could hear my name being announced, and with that, the big, heavy doors of the ballroom opened up. I took a step, and I could see the faces of the rich and famous.

Light, polite applause filled the ballroom. I forced on a smile as I curtsied, playing back the etiquette lessons I had as a child.

As I looked up, I saw two familiar faces heading my way, and I rolled my eyes. Great, look who it is...

''Toph, honey! Happy birthday sweetie!'' my mom rushed forward, and gave me a dignified hug, and I had to try my hardest not to gag.

My dad was next, but instead of hugging me, he stiffly placed his hands on my shoulders as he placed a kiss on the top of my meticulously combed hair. He simply said, ''Happy birthday Toph.''

Well, I had to hand it to them, at least they're actually here, and they threw me a party...if you could even call it that.

I spent the next hour saying my obligatory thank you's as the birthday girl and host for coming, and what-not to every single damn guest.

Hell, I don't even know any of them, and they were all old enough to be my parents. They're all here just here to be seen. After all, the media had labeled this, "the Party of the Year". Everyone who was somebody was here.

Psh, whatever. This has to be the lamest party in the whole world...no, I take that back, the lamest party in the universe.

After greeting the last person, I let out a sigh of relief. I'm sure as hell glad that's over.

''Hey, Toph! Happy 18th birthday little sis.'' Sparky! I turned around, and I was enveloped in a hug from my brother from another mother.

For the first time since I saw Twinkles, I had a real smile on again.

''Sparky! I thought you weren't gonna make it!'' I let go of the hug as I proceeded to slug Sparky in the shoulder, crumpling his black, silk suit as I did so.

Sparky laughed, ''And ditch you at you own birthday party? I'm not that mean Toph.'' Thank goodness for Sparky! At least I had one friend in this hell hole.

Just like me, Sparky was sorely misunderstood. His father was the CEO of the infamous FireNation Co. However, no matter how successful the family business was, lately, there had been whispers of under the table dealings.

"Hey, where's your dad?" I asked Sparky, I didn't recall seeing him at all.

Sparky scowled, "He said he has some unfinished business to take care of. I'm representing the company tonight."

I nodded, I knew Sparky was touchy about his family, especially his dad. So I just let it slide, at least he was here. Grabbing his arm, I nudged him, "Come on, let's have some fun. Let's spike the punch!"

Suddenly, I could feel the tension coursing through Sparky's body, and I could feel him get nervous.

I frowned and I stood in front of Sparky, crossing my arms as I did so. "Well? What's wrong?"

Sparky fiddled with his blood-red tie, and I had a feeling whatever it is, I was probably not going to like his answer.

"Umm, yeah…about that. Like I said…my dad isn't coming…" I couldn't hear the last part, as Sparky mumbled it, in a jumble of words.

I glared daggers at Sparky as I punched his shoulder, "Spit it out."

Sparky sighed and he lowered his head, "I need to cover for my dad. So…I have to do business. I can't hang out with you Sport, sorry." His voice travelled low and soft, but it pierced my heart anyway.

My shoulders sagged, and I was about to punch Sparky again, but a part of me did otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Go ahead." I shrugged my shoulders, and I had to turn my face away from Sparky as I felt my voice threatening to crack.

"Hey, are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shoved his hand off with my own hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Go away!" I could hear footsteps getting softer and softer, and without bothering to turn around, I knew Sparky left. I realized too late that my tongue had gotten the best of me, and that last bit had come out harsher than I expected to be.

I could feel the tears slowly start to well up behind my eyes. Today's my birthday! I should be happy. Whatever, I snorted. Birthdays are over-rated. I don't care.

I walked over to one of the enormous windows over looking the beach, holding back the sob that was threatening to break out. I started to reach for Twinkle's necklace, but then my finger's stopped half-way. Right. I don't have Twinkle's necklace.

Resistance was apparently futile, as I stared out towards the beach, reminiscing my afternoon with Twinkles. I could feel a single hot tear roll down my cheek.

"Stupid birthday. Stupid party. Stupid Sparky." I choked out, and I didn't have the heart to curse Twinkles. I could taste the saltiness of my tears as I whispered to myself, staring out at the beach.

"I don't care. I don't."


End file.
